Fiyeraba
Fiyeraba is the het ship between Fiyero and Elphaba from the Wicked fandom. Canon Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West Wicked the Musical Fiyero's carriage nearly kills Elphaba as he is riding to Shiz. He ends up asking Galinda to the OzDust Ballroom for a dance, which Galinda in turn drags Elphaba to, despite her reluctance. During school, Fiyero puts on an easygoing and flighty air, following his motto of "dancing through life." After Doctor Dillamond loses his post, another teacher replaces him, but they are cruel to Animals in comparison. The teacher brings a caged lion cub into class. After the rest of the class leaves the room, Elphaba expresses worry over the cub, and Fiyero, who was there as well, helps her set the lion free. They run off with the cub. After, Elphaba asks Fiyero why he always seems so unhappy; this revelation deeply shakes him. Though Elphaba has feelings for Fiyero, at this point, she believes he loves Galinda. As Elphaba and Galinda (now calling herself Glinda) are about to leave for the Emerald City, Fiyero sees them off. He is antsy, as if he wants to say something to Elphaba, but he puts it off for later. However, he never gets the chance since she does not return to Shiz. Years pass and Elphaba is a public enemy and Fiyero is the captain of the Gale Force, the royal guards. Glinda throws a surprise party for the Emerald City, where she announces her engagement to Fiyero... This is a surprise to even him. Later, Elphaba returns to the palace and the Wizard tries to get her to join him again. Fiyero helps her escape, thus making him a wanted man. They run off into the woods together, and Fiyero confesses that he has loved her all these years. They share a moment, but then Elphaba senses her sister Nessa is in danger. She flies off to find her only to find she has been crushed by a house, and her ruby slippers taken by a girl from Kansas. Elphaba and Glinda argue, and then members of the Gale Force arrive. She accuses Glinda of setting her up, but Glinda insists she had no idea. As Elphaba is about to be taken in, Fiyero swoops in to help her, and he taken hostage instead, while she escapes. The Gale Force strings Fiyero up in a field like a scarecrow and beat him near death. Elphaba, away from the scene, knows that Fiyero's life is in danger, so she tries to cast a spell to save him. She believes it didn't work, when it really did. However, it saved Fiyero by giving him a scarecrow body which couldn't feel pain. Children Liir Fiyero and Elphaba's son in the books only. He did not inherit the green skin of his mother. However, his own daughter Rain has green skin. Fanon On AO3, Fiyeraba is the most written ship for Fiyero and the second most written ship for Elphaba. It's also the second most written ship in the Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, The Wicked Years Series and Wicked - All Media Types tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Fiyero/Elphaba tag on FanFiction.Net